Masks of Destiny
'''The Masks of Destiny '''are a series of incredibly powerful items, each depicting the face or symbol of a god in the major pantheon. There are between 14 and 16 masks in EON. Each mask has a static power, a triggered power, and an ultimate power. Not all of the masks, or their powers, are known. The Masks This section is a partial list of The Masks that have been encountered in EON. In order to trigger the ultimate power of any given mask, all of the masks have to be used in conjunction. This is probably an epic quest. Unlike other items, the masks don't take up a magic item slot as long as they are worn, and a character can gain from more than one mask at a time. The Mask of Moradin The Mask of Moradin, God of Dwarves, is a heavy stone mask depicting a dwarf with a hammer on his forehead. Its static power enables the wearer to identify any stone immediately, as well as providing a +2 bonus to Dungeoneering, Craft, Profession, Search, and Climb and a +1 bonus to attack and damage melee. Its triggered ability allows the user to see as if affected by True Seeing and X-ray Vision for 1 round. This mask was encountered in Stone Step at Port Brogan during Season Three, as well as making an appearance in Eon: Legends of the Ages (Summer 2009). The Mask of The Laughing Rogue The Mask of the Laughing Rogue, god of thieves and miscreants, is a light mask depicting a half smiling, half frowning face split down the center in black and white. Its static power gives the user a +1 insight bonus to armor class and saving throws. Its triggered power gives the wearer a sudden, powerful burst of insight which often manifests as sudden rush of sights, sounds, and images. This mask was recovered by Sil'meelen from The Hall of Many Things in Malvont City during Season One. Luke Fenn also recovered a copy of the mask from the body of Apple in an alternate Hall of Many Things during The Eon Holiday Special (2009), and the mask was later taken by Kalera and used to buy her and Apple's freedom from slavery. Looking into this mask with a mirror of true seeing reveals the face of Olidammara and causes sanity damage. A further version of the map was found by Kruglor during Eon: Hall of Many Bees (2012), however it was not recovered when Kruglor incinerated himself in the dungeon's last room. The Mask of Tiamat The Mask of Tiamat depicts a dragon's head in five colors. It's static power provides a %50 failure rate on any critical, sneak attack, or death attack attempted on the user. It's triggered power gives the wearer a 6d6 breath weapon of any of the four basic breath weapon types (fire, acid, cold, electricity), recharging on a 6. Wearing it also causes intense paranoia, and a desire not to take the mask off again. (It is worth noting that the one time someone has worn this mask, he had recently received three sanity points, and thus could have been more affected than usual.) This mask was recovered by Luke Fenn from the Hall of Many Things during The Eon Holiday Special, then given to Lyle Tosscobble to trade to Neax Hiss for the freedom of Alton Hilltopple. Category:Artifacts